The Time Traveling Professor
by KimTomPW
Summary: An AU story in which a certain witch meets a certain time lord.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or Doctor Who.

The Time Traveling Professor

Chapter 1 My Imaginary Friend

I was 10 when I first met him. My imaginary friend with his magic blue box. My parents had not woken when I heard the whooshing sound from outside my house. I gave a gasp when a man dressed in a suit and tie paired with a trench coat walked out of the blue police box.

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" he asked.

Of course I have always been told never to speak to strangers, but there was something different about this man.

"Hermione Jean Granger," I told him.

"Well, Miss Granger, might I ask the date?" he asked.

I thought he was joking at first, but the look on his face was serious.

"September 19, 1989. It's my birthday," I told him.

He gave me a huge smile, showing white teeth.

"Really? We'll happy birthday, Hermione," the Doctor replied.

"Your name's really the Doctor?" I asked.

He did not look like the question had surprised him. Like he had been asked that a million times before.

"Yeah," the Doctor answered.

"Doctor who?" I asked. He gave me an even bigger smile if that was possible. My eyes wondered to the blue box behind him. "Then why does that say Police Box if you're a doctor?"

"It's my traveling machine," the Doctor told me. "The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Can you take me with you?" I asked.

His eyes fell to the ground.

"Well…"

"It's just the other kids as school make fun of me because I'm different," I told him a little too fast.

"You can do things others can't, am I right?" the Doctor asked. I nodded. "I can't take you with me. Your life is about to change in ways you couldn't imagine."

He then he turned and started for the TARDIS.

"Will I be seeing you again?" I asked.

He turned back around, placing a hand on the door of his machine.

"Oh, I'm sure you will sometime," the Doctor replied with a smile.

And then he got in his blue box and was gone as quickly as he came. That was the last time I saw him for many years. He was right. Almost two months later I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a witch. I had magic. I would meet two lifelong friends there. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

It was the beginning of 6th year when I saw the Doctor again. He was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I confronted him at the end of class the first day.

"It's you, isn't it?" I asked. "I wasn't just dreaming all those years ago?"

"Hello, Hermione," he said with a big smile.

"Doctor," I replied.

My arms found their way around his neck. If this was another dream, I was not going to let it go that easily again.

"Hermione, we need to…" Ron started to say.

I quickly let go of the Doctor and turned to meet Ron's confused eyes, Harry behind him.

"Ron… Harry, this is the Doctor," I said.

"The Doctor? The one you made me dress up as when we were kids?" Ron asked.

I did not look at the Doctor to see his reaction.

"Me as a ginger? If only," he said with a laugh, which made me feel less embarrassed.

"So, why are you here?" Harry asked.

I knew it was a matter of time before that question would be asked.

"Don't know, really. Well, I do. Well, when I say I do… I mean… oh, no matter. I'm here, aren't I?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, you are," I replied, and I cannot help but have a smile on my face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Ron said. "We'll meet you in the Great Hall."

He and Harry walked out. When I turned back to face the Doctor, I could tell something was not right.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" I asked.

"What year of schooling is this for you?" he wondered.

I gave him a curious look. It was like when he asked me for the date the first time we met.

"Sixth. You should know that," I told him.

"Just making sure," the Doctor replied.

And then I realized something.

"You know what' going to happen, don't you?" I asked.

I had my answer as soon our eyes met. He knew. And for the first time, I was scared of him. He knew the future, but he would not tell me.

"Just trust me. Can you do that?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," I told him with a nod.

"Then trust me when I say everything's going to be all right," the Doctor replied.

I walked out without saying anything else to him.

"I don't trust him," Ron said a while after I had arrived in the Great Hall to eat.

"Of course you don't," I replied, not bothering to even look at him.

"Ron's got a point," Harry said.

I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Not you, too," I said.

"I'm serious, Hermione," Harry told me. I finally looked at him. "What if he's just trying to get on your good side?"

I rolled my eyes at this accusation.

"Now I really don't like him," Ron replied.

"Oh, please," I said a loudly.

"It's just with Vol..." Harry began to say before Ron gasped.

"Don't say his name," Ron replied.

Harry and I shared a look and eye roll.

"… back, we have to keep an eye out," Harry finished.

I gave up arguing with them and eat my lunch.

xxx

The Doctor knew I was having a bad day the moment I walked into the class a couple of months later. I had caught Ron and Lavender Brown snogging.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the Doctor asked.

"You know? Of course you do," I replied with a sigh.

"If I could say or do…" the Doctor to say before he stopped as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, well you can't, can you?" I asked angrily. "I can't see my own future"

"Well…"

"You wouldn't," I replied.

"I could," the Doctor told me.

"Why?" I asked.

He took a step closer.

"Think of what would happen of you knew what would happen to you," he said.

"I am, and I don't like it," I replied, giving him a stern look. "No one should have that kind of knowledge."

He laughed, which made me frustrated.

"Says the girl who had a time-turner," he said.

My eyes grew. He seemed to know everything about me.

"That was different," I told him defensively.

"Is it really?" the Doctor asked. I cleared my throat. "Let me show you something."

He extended his hand for me to take it. I took it without realizing I had. We walked up the stairs and entered his office. And there it was. His big blue box.

"Your TARDIS," I said.

"Come inside," he told me. "We don't have to go anywhere. I just want you to see it."

"Really? I can go in there?" I asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied with a smile.

"All right. But just to look inside. Nothing else," I said.

He crossed both sides of his chests.

"I cross my hearts," the Doctor replied. My eyes grew. "Oh yeah. I should have mentioned that."

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"After you," he said.

I took a deep breath as I began to step in. What was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

Chapter 2

It was absolutely beautiful. The TARDIS. I went back outside and walked around it.

"Well, what do you think?" the Doctor asked as he leaned up against the TARDIS and crossed his arms.

I took a moment to think about what to say.

"It's smaller on the outside," I replied.

He looked at me blankly.

"That's a first," he told me.

I looked at him more closely. There was something in his eyes.

"There's something wrong, and you won't tell me," I said.

"And I won't," the Doctor replied as he turned his back to me.

"Doctor…"

I took a step forward.

"Listen, it's all fine. It will all be fine," he told me, still not facing me.

"Really?" I asked.

He finally turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Really," he answered.

xxx

Months later…

I walked into the Doctor's class, full of rage. How dare he not tell me? How dare he not tell me Dumbledore was going to be killed?

"Hermione…" he started.

He took a step closer, but I took one back.

"Trust you?" I asked in an almost yell. "That's what you told me, and now Dumbledore's dead! How is he being gone all right?"

Nothing was "fine" right now. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor replied.

"Hermione, what…" Ron began to say. Of course he and Harry had followed me. I must have looked mad getting up from the Gryffindor table and running out like I had. I turned and threw myself into Ron's arms. "You know what you are doing, don't you?"

I do not have to move my head to know Ron was talking to the Doctor.

"Yes. Most of the time," he replied.

"You know what's going to happen, and it'll be fine?" Ron asked.

"Yes," the Doctor told him.

"Prove it," Ron said.

I lift my head up.

"Ron…" I began to say before he cut me off.

"No. You say you know it'll all be all right. Tell me," Ron said, eyes fixed of the Doctor's.

The Doctor's eyes glanced at mine for a moment.

"Keep each other close. Keep it each other safe," he replied.

xxx

Ron's POV

I could not sleep. I needed to get out of the house. Too much had happened today to sleep. The war had started, and we were all wanted. My family, Hermione, and Harry. All of us. My body seemed to give up and I fell to my knees.

"This is a war, Ron," a familiar voice told me. I looked up to find the Doctor looking down at me. "Lives will be lost. Things get worse before they can get better. They will get better."

"Talk to her," I told him.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," the Doctor said. He eyed my house. "She's in there waiting for you. Not me."

"How do you…" I began to ask.

"You wanted proof," the Doctor explained. "She ran into your arms and took off your glasses when you returned from getting Harry tonight."

"You were spying?" I asked, because that seemed to be the only logical explanation.

Then again, nothing is ever that simple with the Doctor.

"No, she tells me," the Doctor explained.

"Right," I replied.

"Go to her," he told me.

He turned and seemed to disappear as quickly as he came.

xxx

Hermione's POV

I knew Ron was outside. So I waited for him to come in. I wanted to give him time to himself.

"You don't look well," I told him as our eyes met.

"Neither do you," Ron noted.

He sighed and sat next to me.

"Yeah, well, we had a long day," I said. Ron then got up suddenly. "Where are you going?

"I'll be back," he replied. About a minute later, Ron returned with a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "A toast."

He poured us both a shot.

"To those we have lost and the ones that we will lose," I said.

"To doing what needs to be done to win," Ron added as he tilted his head back and took his shot.

After letting the Fire Whiskey burn the back of my throat, I thought more about what Ron had said.

"What did you mean by doing what needs to be done?" I asked. He looked away from me. "Ronald Weasley, what have you done?"

"I made my decision to help Harry a long time ago," he replied.

"What did you do?" I asked again.

He finally got the courage to look back at me.

"You know that Ghoul in the attic?" Ron asked.

"Yes," I answered.

How could I not know about that thing? It made the most dreadful noises.

"Well, Dad helped Fred and George. He's going to be me with sppattergroit," Ron explained.

"That's brilliant," I said.

I was not just saying that. Ron was really going to the extreme to protect his family. And then I saw the look on his face.

"Now tell me. What did you do?" he asked.

Tears stream down my face. No one knew, yet somehow Ron did.

"They don't even know they have a daughter," I finally told him. "My parents."

"Hermione…"

He took me in his arms.

"I sent them to Australia," I continued.

I have kept it inside for too long not to explain everything.

"You'll see them again. I promise you that," Ron replied.

Our faces came closer together. I feel hot, but I blamed the Fire Whiskey for that at the time. We were about to kiss when Fred walked in.

"So sorry. I didn't know anyone else was up," he said.

"It's all right," I told him.

"We were going back to bed anyway," Ron replied.

"Yeah, it sure looked like that," Fred said.

xxx

I would be lying if I said I wished Fred would not have shown up. I am thankful he had. It was not the right time or place to have a first kiss with Ron.

"Get much sleep?" Ginny asked as we got ready the next morning.

"No," I answered.

"Neither did I," she replied.

We did not say much after that.

"I'm going to see if the boys are up," I told her. I walked into Ron's room, fully expecting to hear snoring. But when I opened the door, both beds were empty. "They wouldn't…"

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gave me a horrified look.

"Hermione, what's the rush?" she asked.

I looked around, but there was no sign of them.

"Have Ron and Harry been down here?" I asked.

"No, dear. I was letting you all sleep in," Mrs. Weasley told me.

"Oh, no," I muttered.

My gaze fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They're gone. And they didn't take me," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

Chapter 3

They were gone. They had actually left me behind. I was shocked, but a part of me should have seen this coming. Everyone was now in the living area yelling at Ron and Harry for running away as if they could hear them.

"I have to go after them," I replied, not knowing if anyone had heard me through all the noise.

Mrs. Weasley's hand found my shoulder, and I know that she had heard me. I took a deep breath because I needed to calm down.

"As much as I don't want you to, I know I can't stop you," she told me.

"Good luck," Ginny replied.

I turned and hugged her. She knew I had to do this. If she could, I knew she would follow right behind me.

"I don't need luck," I told her, and we both start to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. They're the ones that need it. They wouldn't last two days without you," Ginny replied.

"They wouldn't, would they?" I asked, giving a last laugh.

No one tried to stop me as I ran up the stairs and began to pack. Everyone seemed to be waiting for me when I came back down with my bag. I had enchanted it so that everything I needed would fit in it.

"Where are you going to start?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

That is when I heard the familiar swooshing sound. I knew then that everything was going to all right. I would be with Ron a Harry soon.

"What's that noise? Mr. Weasley asked.

"That's where I'm going to start," I answered, and I ran outside. He was leaning up against the TARDIS, arms crossed, and a smile on his face. He looked the same as always. "I should've known."

"You haven't seen the last of my yet, Hermione Granger," the Doctor said.

I closed the distance between us and hugged him.

"So, you're going to take me to where Ron and Harry are?" I asked.

He did not give me a worried look, so I assumed this was the reason he had shown up to begin with.

"That's the plan," he told me.

"All right, then. Let's go," I replied. When I walked in the TARDIS, it still took my breath away as it did the first time. I shook away my thoughts and watched the Doctor mess around with some buttons. "Do you know where they are?"

"No, but the TARIDS will," he answered, not looking at me as he continued to press buttons and nobs.

"Right," I replied.

He finally looked back up at me and smiled. I gave him a nervous smile back. I would be lying if I said I was not nervous about this. The Doctor had never taken me anywhere in the TARDIS before. I had not wanted to.

"Hold on tight," the Doctor told me.

The machine started to shake violently, and I had to grab on to something.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"No… yes. It depends," the Doctor answered. It finally comes to a halt. "Here we are."

"Yes, but where is here?" I asked.

He opened the door and motioned for me to follow him. I joined him outside, and I could not believe where we were.

"You know this place better than me," the Doctor said.

"Thank you," I replied.

I gave him what I thought would be our last hug.

"Good luck finding them," he said.

He left, and there I stood. Right in front of Number 12 Grimmwauld Place.

xxx

Nineteen Years Later

Ron and I stood at King's Cross, about to see off our daughter, Rose, for her first year at Hogwarts. I had Hugo, our youngest, at my feet, begging to go as well. The wind begin to blow as a familiar blue box began to appear.

"Doctor," I gasped.

He stepped out of the TARDIS, looking at the same as he had when he left the last time.

"Hello, Hermione. I told you everything would work out, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, you did," I said, looking at my family.

"I'm happy for you," the Doctor replied.

"You don't look happy though," I noticed.

"I'm going to regenerate soon," he explained. "You're not going to be seeing me again. Well, at least not this face."

I shook my head and laugh.

"Every time I think I know you, you say things like that," I told me.

He smiled. He looked over Ron, who had taken Rose and Hugo.

"When did you find out it was Ron?" he Doctor asked.

"The night we got Harry out of his aunt and uncle's home. He was still disguised as Harry when he showed back up at the Burrow. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him and taking off the glasses he had been wearing," I explained.

Ron then walked up to us.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you alone?" he asked the Doctor.

"It was good to see you again," I told the Doctor, and I joined Rose and Hugo.

What they did not know is that I could hear them. I did not mean to. Or maybe I did. I do not know.

"What do you have to tell me that you couldn't tell me in front of your wife?" the Doctor asked.

"You once told me something Hermione told you about that night at the Burrow," Ron said.

"That is my future. I haven't told you yet," the Doctor explained.

"Yes, you have," Ron argued.

"Time travel's complicated," the Doctor told him.

Ron looked down, trying to understand.

"Well, thank you anyway," he said.

"You're welcome," the Doctor replied.

"So, you really don't know what you're going to tell me?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure I will when the moment comes. Time travel, it's all wibbly wobbly," the Doctor told him.

And realization hit me. I had just told the Doctor what Ron was talking about.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Ron said.

"Goodbye, Ron," he replied.

"You're leaving?" I asked, rejoining them.

"Afraid so. It has been a pleasure knowing you, Hermione Granger… Wealsey," the Doctor told me.

I shook my head, tears threatening to show. Instead, I burry my head in his chest as I hug him.

"I don't want you to go," I told him.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to," the Doctor said.

I let him go.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so," the Doctor told me.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"As will I," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor walked into his TARDIS and we watched as it disappeared. That was the last time we saw him.


End file.
